


Advantages

by Vivian_LaVie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jeongin is horny send help, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Mention of Somnophilia, Sub Han Jisung | Han, frotting?, i could tag more but i dont want to spoil more but there's nothing triggiering more than sex, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie
Summary: Jisung is a hopeless romantic and Jeongin uses that against him to get favors in exchange of letting him live out some of his fantasies.he was winning.until he realized something.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Advantages

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is nothing more than fiction, for fun and self-indulgent, and has nothing to do with the people I used as characters.

Jeongin has had enough.

He tried everything but Jisung will always find a way to turn their room to a dumpster.

He got mad, they fought, he tried scaring him, they didn’t talk for days sometimes he even bribed him with chocolate some other times but it didn’t work for too long.

It was never that big of a deal; it was just putting things where they belonged so they can actually see where their feet land as they walk through their bedroom. 

But it reached the point he gave up.

Jeongin himself stopped caring.

  
  


*

“Hannie, I’m trying to sleep here.” Jeongin didn’t even open his eyes, he was trying to sleep but sniffling sounds and soft ‘awww’s kept coming from Jisung’s bed.

  
  


“Innie, they finally got together.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a dreamy sigh.

“You’re watching another rom-com?” Jeongin chuckled at the embarrassed “yes.” That came out of Jisung before he went quiet and he was able to finally rest.

  
  
  


*

“What the hell happened?!” Chan’s voice echoed startling them both, “did a bomb go off in here?” 

“Channie you’re being too loud it’s too early.” Jisung groaned, turning his face away from the door where Chan was standing. 

  
  


“I’m going out to the studi—“ 

“I’m coming!” 

“No Jisung, you’re staying here and you two better clean this up before I’m back.” Chan waved his finger between the two boys. 

“Can’t we do it later?”

“Any later than this and your mess will flood the living room more than it already is.” Chan’s voice wasn’t loud at all but it was stern enough to get them going.

  
  


Getting out of bed after Jisung went to the bathroom first, Jeongin stood in the middle of their bedroom not knowing where they could possibly start, there was too much and he didn’t know what was his and what was Jisung’s at this point, it could take all day and probably the day after. 

“I’ve been saving up energy to go all out in the gym but now I’m gonna end up being worn out from folding laundry,” Jeongin complained when Jisung walked in.

  
  


“I wish I had a boyfriend to help me clean. It’d be so fun.” Eyebrows knitted and nostrils flared in disgust over Jisung’s love for cliches, Jeongin stared at him for a few seconds but a thought popped into his head like a light-pulp. 

Jeongin took a deep breath hoping his plan would work as he stepped behind Jisung, warping his arms around his waist. 

  
  
  


“Hannie, can I ask you for a favor?” Jisung froze against his chest, but instantly melted into him. 

“S-sure.”

“How about,” he said petting the back of Jisung’s head, “you go ahead and start cleaning up while I go to the gym for a couple of hours, then I’ll come back to help you before Chan gets back?” 

  
  


“Innie that’s impossible!” Jisung turned in disbelief. “It’ll take me five hours just to clear things off the floor, not to mention that we have to do rounds and rounds of laundry and w—“ Jeongin placed his finger on Jisung’s lips making his round eyes grow wider.

  
  


“I WILL help out, but I really can’t waste my entire day here, I’ve made plans and I can’t mess up my schedule baby,” Jeongin had to hold and not cringe at how easily Jisung was blushing from the pet-name alone. “You can do as much as you can while I’m gone and when I’m back I’ll give you a nice little reward. How about that?” He gently placed his hand on the eldest boy’s cheek.

  
  


“Fine,” Jisung was fidgeting with his sleeves. “But you have to come back here before Channie is here, I seriously can’t do this all alone, okay?”

  
  


“Okay.” The smile on his face was that of triumph as he ran out. 

  
  


*

  
  
  


“Hannie?” Jeongin peaked into their bedroom.

“Laundry room,” Seungmin replied.

  
  
  


“Hey there, Woah.” To his surprise, Jisung did more than he expected him to do. “You’re almost done!”

“Yes thanks not to you,” he pouted as he picked up a laundry basket full of clean clothes to fold.

  
  


“I am sorry, I didn’t notice the time and got carried away. You know how bad I wanna look like you guys.” He said rubbing Jisung’s stomach in a joking manner but the eldest boy gave a soft ‘hmph’ as he turned away from him.

  
  


“The only reason I cleaned was to avoid the scolding from Cha—“ 

  
  


A soft whimper escaped Jisung’s lips when Jeongin grabbed his face and kissed him.

  
  


It wasn’t soft nor it was romantic, in fact, the angle was awkward and his grip on Jisung’s face was a bit too rough.

  
  


“Why?”

“You’ve always wanted me to kiss you.”

“So this is my reward?”

“Mmhm.” 

“Okay you, um, you win.” Jisung was feeling so sheepish, the youngest of them had him smiling from ear to ear and giggling like a teenage girl.

  
  


Victory.

  
  


*

Plenty of time passed later with them not looking each other in the eye as Jeongin helped Jisung clean up and the eldest tried to brush it off and they got back to work cleaning up the mess.

Nothing to see here, nothing out of the ordinary, not talking about it to save their lives.

Obviously.

  
  
  


Only now, a day later, Jeongin can’t stop thinking about it. Jisung’s lips were soft and warm. His big, capable hands framing his round face. Now, every time Jeongin brushes against him, his dick twitches.

And the fact is, they brush against each other a lot.

Sometimes they’re just walking side by side, or Jisung is right in front of him so close he can feel his heat. They sit side by side on a couch when they’re watching a movie, knees touching as they sit, legs crossed, and neither of them can think straight. 

  
  


A few days passed Jeongin actually found a way to take advantage of the situation.

Getting cups for Jisung from the top cupboard with one hand resting on Jisung’s hip, and he's hyper-aware of his actions but what’s been done is done. 

“Whatcha doing?”

“I wanted to make myself a smoothie,” Jisung said after he turned carefully not to brush against Jeongin. “W-want me to make you some?” 

“Sure baby, I’d like that.” Jeongin smiled, it was really that easy.

  
  


*

  
  


“Innie, can I borrow this?”

“What is it?” Jeongin walked into the room to see Jisung dressed in his sweater, tucked in his tight jeans.

His brain short-circuited, the only thought going through his mind is how it would feel to have his big hand spread wide on his thigh, moving possessively up the inside seam of his jeans super tight jeans. .

  
  


“Innie?”

Jeongin jumped.

“Did you even hear what I said?” Jisung asked.

He has been fantasizing about his hands roaming across Jisung’s tan skin, and now he's flushed to the tips of his ears.

“Yeah, sure take is.” He said, didn’t expect him to jump and kiss him. His movement was timid as he slowly lowered himself, his arm holding on to Jeongin’s bicep. 

Jeongin looked down and was met with round doe eyes and 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Sure?” Jisung’s fingers were toying with his necklaces and it took everything in his will power to not wrap his arm around his waist and kiss him till he’s out of breath.

  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Jeongin didn’t mean to intrude. 

It isn’t something he planned or even wanted to do, It’s just that he wanted to ask Jisung if he wanted to watch a movie with him or something that seemed vitally important thirty seconds ago, but he can’t remember what it is now. 

The door isn’t even locked, who does that without locking the door, anyway?

Jeongin thought that he should back out quietly, but thinking it and doing it aren’t the same thing at all. And it’s not that he’s paralyzed by the sight of a naked Jisung he’s seen enough of him already considering the fact that they share a room. 

That even with that, and the way Jisung likes to tease, he’s never really thought about him doing this. Naked.

  
  


He can’t take his eyes off him, that’s for damn sure because this right there? This is pure sensuality. 

There are eloquence and grace in the way his body is curved as he grinds down on the toy he’s holding that even surpasses what he displays when he’s dancing. And the way he tips his head back, giving Jeongin a view of the long column of his neck, and lets his lips part just enough to see the tip of his tongue poking out makes him gasp. He covers her mouth, hoping he didn’t hear it because he really doesn’t want to disturb Jisung, but she notices the earbuds in his ears and breathed a little easier. 

Biting his lip Jeongin watched his eyes as they were tightly shut, and he wonders who Jisung is fantasizing about- who would he want to be filled by this way- or if he’s satisfied with his own hands that were dancing over his skin.

He’s totally involved in what he’s doing, and Jeongin wonders if Jisung would notice if he let his own hands join his. Because suddenly, he really wants to touch and feel and give. But he knows he won’t. 

That would be intrusive, feels like he was violating him somehow. And to his own shock it didn’t feel wrong, the younger doesn’t think Jisung would be this open with himself if he didn’t think he was alone. His wrist moving in a way that helped him hit all the right places to make him moan and pant. There’s wild wantonness about the way he arches into his own touch that he never would have suspected. Jeongin is seeing a different side of Jisung in more ways than one.

  
  


And when he takes his own dick in his hands... Well, then his whole body seems to jump to a higher level. 

Watching as fine beads of sweat were breaking out on his shoulders and hips as he pushed his face down on the mattress, his legs sliding a bit wider. Seeing how his hand speed up and slowed down trying to go in the same rhythm as the dildo he’s pushing into himself. It was really sloppy and messy at this point but Jisung is pushing himself closer to the edge really fast and Jeongin notices the way he took a deep shuddering breath just before his whole body tensed, and he came all over his own hand.

  
  
  


Knowing he should really go now before he’s discovered, but no matter how hard he tried to force his feet to move they won’t turn and so he ended up with his back to the wall, Jisung didn’t get up so Jeongin thought it was safe enough to stick his head through the door and casually try to see what Jisung was up to. The eldest had his toy away somewhere, and he probably cleaned himself with the tissues that almost overflowed the bin. Jeongin walked closer to him- as close as he can without disturbing him, letting his hand brush against Jisung’s and kissed his lips, ever so chastely before he left to take care of the tent in his pants that was intensely painful.

  
  
  
  
  


*

“Still mad at me for not holding your hand on the way home?”

“Maybe,” Jisung mumbled.

“We can go to the river tomorrow and have cake there how about that?” Jeongin asks, drawing him in for a hug, free to enjoy how tiny Jisung is in his arms, warm, soft skin over a lean layer of muscle over sharp-edged bones. There are softer places, like the curve of his waist where Jeongin’s hands always settle since Jisung tends to be an overhand hugger, arms slung around necks and shoulders so he can cuddle in tight.

  
  


“Deal,” Jisung says, muffled in Jeongin’s shoulders.

"C'mon, you call this a hug?"

"You shut up," Jisung says, laughing as they squeeze the mutual crap out of one another. Jisung shifting from foot to foot but doesn't ease up. It's not as easy as it seems for him to hang off someone for too long and feel forced into stillness. Jeongin knows things like that, and knows that it doesn't matter if his boner is seconds from bursting, he still won't be the first to pull away.

“Don’t tell me what to do tiny ass.”

“Don’t you dare assume things about my ass,” Jisung giggled, 

Jeongin’s hands moved to grab Jisung’s ass, long fingers digging into his flesh “I woke up so many times because you kept grinding on me Sungie,” he whispered into his ear, “trust me I know more than you think I do.”

Jisung shivered, the last part came out raspy as Jeongin pushed up against him, exhaling a moan at the feeling of his hard cock pressing not even against Jisung’s soft member but somewhere in the middle of his pelvis. 

“Innie. .”

Jeongin didn’t reply, his plush lips finding their way down Jisung’s neck. “You always do it and it drives me insane, the number of times I wanted to fuck you in your sleep is enough to say how bad I want it.” Jisung was pressed against the wall as Jeongin kept rubbing himself against him, his face in Jisung’s neck he didn't see him smirk before slipping his hand between them to cup the taller boy. His knees buckled.

  
  


He feels Jisung’s hand on the front of his jeans just before he hears him ask, “Would you like to you use me like that?”

Jeongin draws a surprised breath before he says, “Shit, didn’t mean to say that out loud.” But he has to admit that he’s glad he did.

  
  


He feels the blond’s hand pressing and rubbing, all slow and easy and he likes it. It wanders over the front of his jeans, picking out the shape of his erection. Then he feels him palming his balls, and all thoughts and coherent words are gone from his mind.

He tries to look down to watch what his pretty, little hands are doing, but he’s crowded all up in his space, he doesn’t even know when that happened, but he’s pressing him into the wall trapping his tiny body. Jisung squeezes a little then, just enough to really give him something to focus on, and he moans. He’s not ashamed of moaning, It’s better than a fucking scream.

“Like this, huh?” Jisung asks, and Jeongin likes the tone he’s using now much better. The low, sexy sound goes straight to his dick, making it press even harder against the zipper of his jeans. He wants to reach down and drag it right out of his pants, but he feels paralyzed with his hands now against the wall on either side of Jisung’s head.

“W- want more.” Jeongin really doesn’t want to interfere with what Jisung is doing to him, because this shit feels so good but it’s not enough. He does try to push against Jisung’s hand, though. He tries to get the friction he needs. “No,” he says gripping his arm before he went down to his knees, “if I start I won’t stop and I don’t want this now.” 

Jeongin shoved his face into the wall, holding his small hips, and pulled him close, grinding against his ass as his long fingers found their way down the front of his pants, Jisung gasped as long fingers gripped his cock, hard and aching at this point over the new discovery. “Lube, there,” Jisung was panting. He spent nights tracing his fingers over the youngest’s arms imagining how it’d feel like to be held down by him and fucked into oblivion and now he’s trying to not cum over it almost happening.

It felt like Jeongin was unable to even separate himself from Jisung, humping him as if he was a dog in a rut.

Somehow he managed to walk them to the bed, breathing as if he ran a marathon as he pulled his clothes off and turned to Jisung who was lowkey scared by how animalistic his innocent-looking friend is at the moment. The blue-haired boy reached the drawer and paused, Jisung had all of his toys in an unlocked drawer for anyone to find tells him how much he truly wants to be caught and used.

“We can play with them some other time,” he reached for Jeongin’s cheek turning his face to meet him in a sloppy kiss, tongues crashing in a messy rhythm, desperate just to touch one another’s

  
  


Jisung found a way to pull his pants off and only stopped kissing when to pull his shirt over his head and tumbled back as Jeongin shoved him and pulled him down as soon as he turned into his stomach so he’s now bent over the bed, his long fingers tracing a line down the center of his back, the small curve of his ass, “I waited for so long.” He whispered before he sucked a mark at the base of Jisung’s neck.

“I’m all yours to use now.”

_Yours_

_To use_

The words echoed in his head as a lube slicked finger circles Jisung’s entrance before just the tip pushes inside of him. It's the first time in awhile since Jisung had fingers longer than his to stretch him open and he waits for it to feel weird or hurt. As Jeongin’s finger worked all the way in, it doesn't hurt, it does feel a little weird, but not in a way that he'd call it bad and when he started moving it, pleasure sparks through him. When he hits the blond’s prostate, Jisung moans so loudly he's sure it’d be heard from outside their room, but he couldn't care less. Jeongin pulls his hair, begging without words for more already. The stretch of two burns a little, but the pain leaves fast. 

By the time he adds a third finger, Jisung is panting, “please just put it in me already.”

  
  


In no time Jeongin poured more lube on his fingers and his aching cock before Jisung felt the tip pushing against his entrance, he bites down on his pillow, not caring that it's damp with his spit already, he’s moaning his damn head off and thinks he'll probably be screaming himself hoarse by the time Jeongin pushes into him all the way.

  
  


Jeongin goes so slow that there isn't much of a burn. There is so much pleasure that his jaw drops open and mouth goes slack, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Jeongin slowly moving the head of his cock against his prostate when he bottomed out.

"Fuck, you look so good just taking it. I have you in my bed every night, and I keep thinking of how pretty you’ll look, split open on my cock and begging for more. You feel fucking perfect around me.” Jeongin said, panting hands holding on to Jisung’s petite waist so tightly.

  
  
  


After giving Jisung time to adjust, he started to thrust faster and harder, when Jisung started to meet his thrusts as well as he can from this position, moaning as his face pressed into Jisung’s neck.

"Gonna fucking tie you to my bed, never let you leave. Keep you here lubed and stretched, a butt plug keeping you open so I can fuck you whenever I want." Jeongin uttered his words out, face nuzzling his blond hair before licking over the delicate skin behind his ear and Jisung almost came right then and there. He lasts though, somehow, everything just a blurry haze of pleasure. He feels his balls draw up and then he can hear Jeongin groaning, words like 'pretty,' 'so perfect,’ ‘gorgeous,' and 'beautiful' being whispered right into his ear, 

  
  
  


“innie feels so good, so good.” soft mewls leaving Jisung’s lips as he kept crying into his pillow his body writhes underneath Jeongin until suddenly he goes limp, boneless, his whole body buzzing with aftershocks of pleasure as the younger kept fucking into him.

  
  
  


“God, Sungie,” Jeongin gasps after what felt like an eternity and there is a sting of pain as he bit down on Jisungs shoulder to cover the noise he makes, unlike Jisung who was squirming and moaning loudly, trying to get away from the overstimulation, Jeongin -only a year younger but had the stamina of a god, grabbed his tiny wrist behind his back, holding them in one hand while grabbing Jisung’s hair in the other.

  
  


looking down at bite marks littering his back, and the bruise that was forming around his wrists Jeongin smiled, he did this. And he’ll get to do this again and again and again, whenever he wants.

  
  


With that though he pushed himself to the halt, cumming harder than he ever had in his life, feeling the way Jisung’s wall surrounded his pulsing member,

  
  


Fucking bare feels a little different, and coming in him like this is like nothing he has ever felt before. It takes him maybe a second to decide if he likes it or not, and he quickly decides he does. He'd never admit it if anyone asked, but something about it is so intimate, and he has never felt closer to Jisung than right now in this moment.

Pulling out feels weird, but it’s kind of thrilling, and he wonders if he can convince Jisung to always go without a condom when they fuck in the future.

But for now, he needed to get himself together and clean them off before he would collapse over Jisung who seemed out cold the moment he pulled out.

  
  
  


*

  
  


“Sungie wake up,”

“What?” His voice was groggy and his eyes hazy from sleep.

“It's almost 3 pm get up,” Jeongin said, placing a coffee cup on the nightstand table.

“Oh,” Jisung looked around, his brain feels like mush still. “Fuck my legs hurt, and my ass is sore forget it.”

Jeongin was about to mumble an apology before an idea popped into his head, “how about I give you a massage, hu?”

Jisung almost cried from the dark look in his eyes alone, he truly did unleash monster.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: Vivian_Lavie, come, and say hi. 🖤🐙


End file.
